Factory Happanings
by wingless-angel-19
Summary: On a cold fall day an artist gets word from her brother that Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket have just visited her apartment building. Charlie being a former friend in the past, returns from the factory. Wonka vampire rated m for other chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own Willy Wonka

Authors Note: I do not own Willy Wonka!! For the last bloody time people!! I only own Aurora, and the plot. Thank you. And enjoy.

THE BEGINNING

Aurora was walking down a small path in the park. Simply humming to herself thinking of any song she could come up with at the time. Her mind kept on coming back to her family in America. But she just couldn't stay there anymore. They did not like her for any of her talents. Her art and music was all she had on her side. She was known from time to time to come out and be very intelligent, but she preferred to be witty.

"It's so much fun messing up peoples life with my logic." I said to myself with a slight snicker. I have always had a slightly devious side to me. Strangely enough, I loved it. It had made me what I'm today.

A total nutcase. I silently giggled at the thought running through my mind of me in a white padded room with a straight jacket on. It was too funny to resist crossing my arms over my chest like I had one of those things on.

"OH AURORA!" Of coarse. My older brother just happened to call me when I finally reach peace. He peaked around the corner, almost running into a lady with a stroller. He was gay, my family shunned him, and me being the only other misunderstood child, I went with him. He has been there for me. I tried to tell my parents that I wanted to be an artist. Well if worst comes to worst, that was the ugliest thing that I have had to endure in my entire life.

"What is it Tom? Were is the fire?" I asked sarcastically. I was not in a good mood to say the least, he interrupted my peace and for most people that would mean death.

"You (pant) wont believe it. I just saw Willy Wonka with Charlie walk out of your apartment building!! Isn't that great?" Had just sprinted from who know were, just to tell me this miniscule piece of information!!

"Tom, you have interrupted my peace. So get the hell out of my face!" I yelled at him.

"They didn't accept you painting did they." It wasn't a question. He took three great strides and pulled me into his arms for a hug. I never liked hugs, considering I never had gotten them all that much when I was a small child, except from teachers that thought I was a sweetheart. I cried into his shoulder for a few minuets, I missed being held. But at age 23, that's just a bit old. I thought back to what Tom had said previously. My former friend Charlie, had been in MY apartment building. God, I haven't seen him in months.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked hesitantly, totally breaking my train of thought.

I sighed. "Yes. Thank you for being here for me." He just ruffled my hair, like he used to do when I was like five.

"No problem. I am your older brother after all." He grinned. "Do you need a ride home? It is a bit nippy out."

I just shook my head. "No thanks. I need the cold air to help me out a bit." I said that for his benefit. I hated riding in his limo. The interior was a bright purplish pink. It bugged the shit out of me.

"Alright. Whatever is best for you." With that he gave a bow and a wave goodbye and he was gone. I sighed as I made my way home through the cold fall day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OHHHHH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? HMM I HATE CLIFT HANGERS MYSELF. BUT I GESS I WILL PUT YOU ALL THROUGH ONE AS WELL. (LAUGHS EVILY) PLEASE REVIEW!! (GETS DOWN ON HANDS AND KNEES TO BEG) OOHH AND BEFORE I FORGET. TOM IS AURORAS OLDER BROTHER, WHO IS CURENTLY WORKING AS A MALE MODLE. AND YES HE IS GAY AND IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT, LEAVE IT OUT OF THE REVIEWS PLEASE. THANKS FOR GIVING THIS A READ. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.

CRAZYGIRL1359


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: __**Found Again**_

I wasn't in a good mood to start with so maybe seeing Charlie again would brighten my day. I quickened my pace when my ribs and back gave a particularly vicious protest to me almost running down to my apartment. I sucked in a surprised breath and slowed. Damn my degenerative disc disease to hell! I just sighed, I knew invasive surgery was the next step and it was coming closer. And I would be kidding myself if I said I wasn't afraid, I wasn't just afraid, I was terrified.

I just put all of this out of my mind as I walked up to the door of my apartment complex and waved at the door man. He just gave a twitch of his lips, which was a full out grin in his books, and lifted a hand in response. I rubbed my back as I walked through the lobby of my complex and waited for the elevator. I distinctly felt the presence of two people coming behind me, and it also didn't help that one of them had a cane. Most likely some parents coming to see their kid. I sighed again and tried to rid my mind of the overwhelming thoughts. I felt a familiar prick at the corner of my eyes, I was going to _cry_. I never cried in public, so I did what I did best. "Fuck it." I growled. Not caring about the two most likely senior citizens next to me.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I looked over. My assumptions were correct, it was an elderly couple. The hand that touched me was the woman's. I gave a smile, and it even felt fake to _me, _and I was the bloody master a faking a smile.

"You know dear, if you need to talk why don't you call your mother?" I knew then that I could not avoid answering that question. Staying silent would have been rude.

"Because, my family disowned my older brother and me. Him for being gay and me for going with him. If I even tried to talk, I would most likely have the barrel of my father's twenty-two shoved down my wind-pipe." I snarled out the last part. Then I gave the women a look that said I wasn't joking around.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent "O". What was unexpected to me was when this total stranger wrapped her arms around me in motherly affection that I have never felt in my life. I drowned in it, returning it very cautiously. We broke apart when I heard the familiar ding of the elevator. I released her giving a weak smile. She patted my cheek, "If you ever need to talk dear, me and my husband will be living here on the 4th floor room twenty-six. Come and see me whenever you need."

I nodded, a ghost of a smile still hinting at my lips. The doors slid open and reviled the empty room. I loved walking up the stairs but my back wasn't into it today so I just got on with my new found apartment neighbors. As the elderly women said, she pressed the button for the 4th floor, and then looked at me. "Ninth floor please." She nodded and pushed the button. The doors started to close when a long cane, filled with what looked like candy, quickly stopped them. The doors opened again and we had to shuffle to let in the two new passengers. A young teen and a tall man dressed in all Victorian garb save for his 21st century goggles. I just raised an eyebrow and peeled my eyes away. My mother had put _extreme_ emphasis on staring.

I only twitched slightly at a voice repeating "Ninth floor if you would madam." My ears were now in overdrive as I strained to hear the whispered conversation next to me.

"What if she isn't though? She wasn't earlier and that was only twenty minutes ago." A younger voice whispered.

"Persistence my boy, you won't know unless you try over and over again. Just because she wasn't at her residence doesn't mean she did not return."

I suppressed a gasp. I had the strange feeling that they were not meeting another girl on my floor. My head snapped up as the elevator doors opened for the 4th floor. The old woman gave me a look of concern. "Are you alright dear? You look pale, and you didn't look like that a few moments ago." She placed her hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever either. I think you should come with us." The old woman started to put her hand on my shoulder.

I quickly fled the room, running down the hall to the stairs. My back pain completely forgotten, I was in fight or flight mode, and I didn't know why. It was just a casual guiding touch; she had touched my shoulder before we got on the damned machine. Hell, she even hugged me! But I squashed those thoughts as I heard footsteps pursuing me. I turned a corner knowing exactly where I was, having explored these corridors night and day just in case I had the need to make a quick getaway. But that was still not enough to rid me of my followers. I let my strength take me through some employee hallways and I felt like I was flying instead of making a dead sprint for my floor. I soon realized that my followers have stopped at some point, but I still never stopped running. I reached my floor and soon my door. I pulled my keys out of my pockets quickly and with my natural grace. Another reason my family alienated me.

With my door unlocked, all was left was to open it. I just started to put my hand on the door knob when two large hands placed themselves on my shoulders. I struggled when a frantic voice whispered soothing words to me. Soon I relaxed as I tried to recognize the voice. It was familiar but yet so different.

"Charlie?" I whispered. I didn't want to believe it, and I refused to. Until I heard a small chuckle.

"Aurora. I don't think I have ever run that fast in my life." I couldn't help the small curve to my lips.

"Can you tell your friend to let go of my shoulders now? I think I want to get free." I felt the strong fingers flex momentarily, and then release me. I turned to have a taller and much healthier looking Charlie fill my arms. I took a sniff, "_You_, Charlie, smell like chocolate." I felt a laugh reverberate through my shoulder. He lifted his head and I saw the oceanic blue eyes look up at me. They seemed to sparkle, I just grinned down at the still smaller than average teen.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: i know it has taken me FOREVER to upload this chapter on! And I beg for you're forgiveness!_ *gets down on knees and begs* _I was just not getting any good vibes and had a huge artist and writers block. And just for reference I don't own anything on the creation to Willy Wonka or Johnny Depp... dammit!_

_Chapter Three: __**To The Factory We Go… I Think**_

I felt my lips curve upwards without my consent at the gaze. Still so much trust filled those blue eyes as they gazed at my green ones. If only I could offer that much trust to anyone. I quickly remembered my manners and gestured towards the door. "Would you both like to come in?"

Charlie turned and looked at the strangely dressed man. "Can we Willy?" And with that tone, I knew Charlie would be turning the puppy eyes on this 'Willy'.

"Charlie, you shouldn't have to pull the puppy eyes out all the time." He turned around and looked at me. "Yes I did know that you were pulling out your puppy face. Trust me your voice gave you away." Even though I couldn't see Willy's eyes, I could feel them burning into mine. I paid him no more than a fleeting glance.

Charlie gave the man another begging look. He just simply raised his eyebrow above the goggles and waved his hands towards my door. Charlie flashed Willy a blinding thousand watt smile. Willy's lips quirked upward for an instant as Charlie turned to me and, asking rapped fire questions about how I was and what I had been up to these last couple of years. I answered each one mechanically as I motioned everyone inside. When Willy didn't walk in, I went to ask what was wrong. He spoke up before I could ask, "Ladies first." He stated simply, and bowed. I walked in first and noticed Charlie standing with his mouth wide open.

I giggled. "Like what you see?" My apartment had a large window that had the most perfect view of the factory, and next to the window was an easel with an incomplete painting of the factory I started three days ago. I was using oil based paints and it took _forever_ to dry. But the waiting time was worth the finished product.

"It's brilliant! If I knew that you lived this close I would have come and seen you sooner. I love this painting. Is it done yet? How long have you been working on it? What type of paint are you using for this one?"

I just smiled at his questions. "No the painting is not done yet. I've been working on it for three days, and I'm using oil based paints for that painting of the factory. Is your curiosity fulfilled?" I asked. He just nodded his head, looking around at the other paintings, sketches and sculptures that were scattered about.

"Are any of these in galleries? This painting of my factory is extraordinary. I would not be averse to purchasing this piece when it is completed." He finished, watching Charlie roam about my apartment.

I whispered my reply. "If you are friends with Charlie, then you are my friend, and you also helped him out in a way that I always wanted to do but never could. All my friends if they like a particular piece, they get it for free. That will apply for you as well; I would not want a friend, no matter how new, to pay full price for a painting. It would make me feel guilty." I finished. I could feel his gaze burning into my head, I shifted, not liking Willy's intensive scrutinizing of me.

"AURORA!" I felt Charlie slam into my body and we fell to the floor. I hissed quietly in pain, as he hugged. "I saw the painting of my family on the wall!"

"Charlie, I know you're excited but could you please get off? My back is not up to this sort of stuff anymore. It hurts and that fall was quite nasty."

He shot off me in an instant and immediately started pulling me up. I ground my teeth. "STOP." Charlie sent me a confused look, then laid me gently back down. My eyes screwed shut in pain as I felt my spine start to re-align again.

"Aurora? Are you going to be alright?" He asked gently. I just nodded my head, trying to keep from screaming in agony.

"Charlie." Willy spoke, "Slide over and let me take a look." I heard some shuffling then all was quiet, until I heard the flex of latex.

I felt prodding on my rib cage and moaned in agony. "Stop touching me. Your only making it hurt worse." I could tell that my facial expression was screwed up into a grimace, and that the words I said were more or less snarled out.

The prodding stopped and a soft sigh accompanied the sound of rustling clothing as Willy sat up. There was some whispering and then some more rustling. Then all was quiet, until Willy spoke again. "Charlie is going to call his mother; she will know what to do better than I will." He gave a slightly insecure laugh. "You are alright aren't you?"

I took a deep, calming breath. I could feel the discs in my spine decompress, "I will be. It will just take a little longer for my discs to decompress." I answered truthfully, all I needed was time. I just didn't know how much. I could hear my door open and close.

"Looks like Charlie is going to walk his mother up here." Willy whispered.

I attempted to sit up, but he gently but firmly pushed me back on the shag carpeted floor. "No! I don't need help! Let go of me so I can sit up." He never released his hold. "Really I'm fine. This type of stuff happens to me all the time!" I forced a smile and it made Willy's disapproving frown deeper.

"You are saying that you experience this type of pain all the time?" I nodded and what little I could see of his eyebrows disappeared underneath his goggle things, most likely because he was drawing them together to match the disapproving frown on his lips. "Have you seen a doctor?" He questioned.

I tilted my head to the side, thinking on how to answer his question. I finally came up with a suitable answer after thinking it over. "I have _seen_ a doctor, but the cost of the medical bill is so high that I would have to live three lifetimes before I could pay the thing off." I said with a scowl, which seemed to be my new favorite expression now.

His disapproving frown deepened even more, "You are saying that you can't afford to get the surgery _you _obviously need. Why didn't the hospital give you some sort of option? They could have classified it as an emergency surgery and you wouldn't have to pay a cent." He smiled, confident in his answer.

I just shook my head. "And raise the taxes for others? No freakin way, I'm not that selfish. I'll just wait until I make enough money to pay for it." I pointed to a jar sitting on my counter. "See that jar? It has the money I've collected for this month and when the jar is full, I exchange the coins for cash and then stick it in the bank. It's gonna take a while but it's better than taking the easy way out."

The look on his face was difficult to interpret with those goggles on his face, but I figured it out quickly enough. It was admiration. "You are and extraordinary woman. I cannot wish a better friend for Charlie, and I'm glad that I don't have to worry about him finding one. Because I see that he already found one without my help." He gave me a toothy smile, and I returned it easily.

I heard footsteps, Charlie's were heavy and rushed and his mothers were light and but urgent. My door opened and I saw the reversed Mrs. Bucket. She had lost much of the stress lines that I had believed to be permanent. The life at the factory has treated her well. But when she saw me lying on the floor, new lines appeared. They were worry lines, and that worry was directed at me. Joy. I love Mrs. Bucket like a mother, but sometimes it was suffocating. Possibly because I never received such attentions at my own home and was unused to it. "Aurora," she said with a displeased air about it, "What have you done to yourself this time?" It was the motherly tone that was used that made me understand that it wasn't me she was truly displeased with. It was the neglect that my family had bestowed upon me. And she seemed truly furious, like she was my birth mother instead of just a person who has showed me what having a real mother was like. I could hardly believe it, she just gave a dramatic sigh and knelt down next to me. "You will always be like a daughter to me. Never forget that." And it was the last thing I heard before the pain flared and I blacked out.


End file.
